DouuG1
DouuG joined the server for the first time with IamDave9 on the 10th April of 2019, and nowadays he is known for being one of the most active players, the first player to kill a Wither and, for being the richest or one of the richest players in the server. He also was one of the leaders and creators of the renowned team called Dumpster Dogs, later being kicked from the group and later on found their new base, sold their coords and griefed it, and the player who found Tyteus’s base before being banned. History The Beginning DouuG joined the server with Iamdave9 at 10th April. They had some troubles starting up due to the harsh nature of the server but managed to get good gear, set up a temp base, and find the second/third stronghold ever opened in Purity Vanilla ( 600,2000 ). Later on, they would start finding their first elytras, but on the first attempt DouuG got knocked to the floor by a Shulker and he died for the first time. Luckily, Dave could save all his belongings, but DouuG himself was trying to escape from spawn, running from a player called Laius (aka Tyteus) who was spawn killing him. Finally, he managed to escape, get to the end portal and find their first two elytras. Days later Dave stopped playing and DouuG took all his stuff and embarked on a journey to make his first base. A place that right now is at 15k from spawn and still untouched, with his NPC villager friend Jim, who trades mending books for emeralds. After raiding some minor bases and growing stronger as a player, DouuG grouped the first 3 wither skeleton heads, and then killed the first Wither boss of Purity Vanilla. Following this, players Mungus and StarBaron asked him if he would join a project called ‘’The Donor City’’, a place where all donors would go and start a base together. The project didn’t have much success, but they started the Donnor city, which right now is the old Dumpster Dog’s base. The End DouuG is the player who decorated the end for first time, and a month later lavacasted it, but that’s not the important thing about the end and DouuG. He has looted over 100 End cities, in consequence, he is the richest or one of the richest players in the server. He also was the first person who reached the end of The End, The End World Border, when it was 250k x 250k. Tyteus War There always has been a big rivalry between DouuG and Tyteus, generated by the first time that Tyteus killed DouuG when he was naked at spawn. Days later, when DouuG had his elytra arsenal, Tyteus asked him if he would trade one elytra. DouuG rejected, jokingly asked Tyteus if he wanted it for free. But one-day, DouuG changed his mind and asked Tyteus if he would really want the trade after all, and Tyteus accepted. They both would meet at spawn and do the trade. But seconds later after doing the trade Tyteus blew up DouuG with an end crystal. DouuG accepted it and congratulated him for winning that little battle they both had, but DouuG promised him that he would strike back. The next day after the death, DouuG was traveling to one of his bases and he found a pillar of netherrack from the bottom to the top of the nether, and he decided to climb it. One minute later, DouuG found a highway that would go around 6k of blocks to a nether portal. The portal lead to Tyteus's base. DouuG promised that he would strike back but didn't think he would have an opportunity to get back at Tyteus like this. He observed the base, raided it, and leaked the cords. Tyteus got mad when he knew it and accused admins of leaking the cords, but no matter. DouuG had got his revenge. The Egg Is Gone The Dragon Egg was supposedly destroyed by DouuG on 5 September 2019 by throwing it into a cactus. The evidence was in fact fabricated, and the Egg would be possessed by DouuG until his eventual ban. The DouuG Is Gone On 1 January 2020, DouuG participated in the Valhalla raid on Erebus Core's Pillar of Autumn. After consulting with Boone, Mian permanently banned him for raiding as an ex-staff member, but this ban was revoked after the relevant rule was clarified by Penguin. After a month of investigation by the mod team, on 6 February, he would once again be banned for leaking the coordinates of the base using Staff information. This ban remains controversial among Purity's community, with Penguin saying "No other survival Minecraft server our size on earth would go to this length to ensure this was a legitimate ban". Gallery 2019-06-10 20.24.59.png|DouuG1, impossibly statuesque. 2019-04-16 00.56.17.png|DouuG1 standing before a Nether Star after killing the first Wither. 2019-05-08 01.31.03.png|DouuG1 at the end of The End. 2019-04-26 15.06.29.png|DouuG1 leaking the coordinates of Tyteus' base after raiding it. Category:Players Category:Staff